The Shadow Council
The Shadow Council is the name of the group of friends around William Lovie III. and while the core group has remained the same since they were children they have lost members over the years. Orginal Five William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III.|link=William Lovie III.|linktext=William Lovie the Dragon Prince Edward Cullen5.jpg|Edward Cullen|link=Edward Cullen|linktext=Edward Cullen the Blue Dragon Jasper Hale Large.jpg|Jasper Hale|link=Jasper Hale|linktext=Jasper Hale the Silent Dragon Leven Martell Black.jpg|Leven Martell|link=Leven Martell|linktext=Leven Martell the Dragon Princess Emmett McCarty Cover.jpg|Emmett McCarty|link=Emmett McCarty|linktext=Emmett McCarty the Mightiest Dragon Alice Lovie Large1.jpg|Alice Lovie|link=Alice Lovie|linktext=Alice Lovie the Dragons Sister The Original Five were the core group of which founded the Shadow Council during their time together in the Lucernian Academy. : William Lovie III. : The unquestioned leader of the group and the rock that holds it all together. William Lovie III. would be the one to pitch the idea of a club amongst themselves, and alongside Edward was the original founder of the Shadow Council. : Edward Cullen : Was the moral compass of the group in the beggining. Fights and life have drifted him from the group to the point that before his supposed death and eventual betrayal he was barely a member anymore. : Jasper Hale : '''Originally the silent fighter of the group once Edward's moral fall begin it was Jasper that would become the moral compass for a time, but as his anger and hatred of Edward overcame him he became more of the guardian of the Shadow Council. : '''Leven Martell : Originally the sidekick of the group she would become one of the most valuable members as her undying love for William led to her becoming fanatical in the protection of the Shadow Council. : Emmett McCarty : Originally he was the member of the group that took the least part, but in recent years with the collapse of both Jasper, and Edward's morality due to differing reasons he became the moral compass of the group. : Alice Lovie : A blood founding member of the Shadow Council it would be Alice Lovie the sister of William that would be one of the first to put the idea forth and her moralistic center was on full display while Edward was gone and her position as empotional center would become primary following Edwards departure and following his return. The original six were the first of the group obviously and for this reason there is a sence of being the creators amongst them and only the next group below them are seemingly considered on the same level within the group. The Cloud Council Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie II.|link=Marcel Lovie II.|linktext=Marcel Lovie the Shielded Dragon Dylan Steinmare Cover Front.png|Dylan Steinmare|link=Dylan Steinmare Lyanna Starke Cover - New.jpg|Lyanna Starke|link=Lyanna Starke The outer Shadow Council were those members of whom would become members of the Shadow Council in sorts after the original blood letting that linked the original five members of the Shadow Council, but they were close enough to the group that they joined what would become known as the Cloud Council a joke among the original members of the Shadow Council. : The Original Six : The original six would also be members of the Cloud Council and once it was founded they would all drink from the same cup of wine showing their unity but also showing the Shadow Council the dicipline of the Shadow Council over the Cloud Council. : Marcel Lovie II. : : Dylan Steinmare : : Lyanna Starke : The Smoke Council : Hedrik Clegane III. : : Robb Starke : Category:Military Order Category:Military Dragonoph Order